A network of computers can include multiple computing systems or computing devices. Each of the computing systems can be used to obtain a data set (e.g., from a database), which may be associated with a process for planning or implementing a clinical trial and the computing systems may process the data set. The computing systems can communicate the data sets as the data sets are processed (e.g., as the clinical trial is implemented). The computing systems can also communicate the data sets after the data sets are processed (e.g., after a portion of the clinical trial is implemented). The computing systems can process and communicate the data set as part of the process of planning or implementing the clinical trial.